Ron : petites anecdotes!
by Elmer elephant
Summary: Série de drabbles sur l'énergumène qu'est Ron ! Si vous souhaitez connaître quelques détails en plus sur ce bon vieux Ron, vous êtes au bon endroit!
1. Araignée du soir espoir

**« Araignée du soir, espoir ! »**

Cette expression avait toujours agacé Ron ! Pour lui, araignée du soir – comme du matin ou du midi – rimait plutôt avec bagarre. Sa répulsion pour ces petits êtres velus l'empêchait de trouver un sens à cette expression qu'il jugeait totalement ridicule.

Quand il en apercevait une au terrier il s'égosillait en priant qu'on l'aide. Sa mère, quand il n'était encore qu'un enfant, accourait à son secours et le débarrassait de la vilaine bébête.

La donne avait changé depuis ! Grand dadais qu'il était, sa mère le chargeait de trouver la toile de cette coquine et de faire le ménage, tandis qu'un autre évacuait l'animal dans le jardin.

Rien que de s'approcher du repaire de l'araignée, Ron tremblait comme une feuille, et sa rencontre avec Aragog et compagnie n'avait fait qu'aggraver son cas.

« Pourquoi tu ne me traites plus comme un enfant ? Ça avait ces avantages ! »

Sa mère lui répondait alors du tac au tac :

« C'est pour t'aider à surmonter ta peur ! Et ça te forge le caractère ! »

« Décidément, y en a à la pelle des expressions débiles ! » _pensa Ron._

* * *

Mon premier drabble ! Si vous êtes à l'appel, d'autres viendrons :) Non, pas de chantage...

J'espère que vous avez apprécié la lecture!


	2. Ronronfleur

Ron apprécie certains de ses surnoms ("Ron est notre roi") et d'autres moins...

* * *

**« Ron-ron-fleur »**

Harry avait pris la fâcheuse habitude de surnommer ainsi Ron. Il l'avait très tôt affublé de ce surnom peu gratifiant, bien qu'il ne l'utilisât que dans le dortoir. Ron disjonctait quand Harry l'appelait comme ça !

La compétition pour être élu « Ron-ron-fleur » de la chambrée était rude, et Ron n'estimait pas être le pire. Il se défendait, en incriminant Neville dès qu'il le pouvait :

« Ce n'est pas moi le fautif ! Le vrai coupable, c'est Neville ! Il ronfle quinze décibel plus fort que moi ! »

Rien à faire ! Ses amis se liguaient contre lui ! En désespoir de cause, au début de chaque année, il avait eu la brillante idée de distribuer des boules quies, achetées avec ses économies. Il espérait ainsi influencer ses amis lors de l'élection du « Ron-ronfleur ».

« C'est un jeu typiquement masculin, et des plus pathétique ! C'est ce que dirait Hermione, et elle aurait tout à fait raison ! »

Ron ne captait pas que son élection systématique n'était due qu'à son nom, qui se prêtait à merveille au jeu de mot de « Ron-ron-fleur ».

« Élu 7 années de suites, la barbe ! » grogna-t-il.

* * *

Je ne pensais jamais utiliser ce temps (bien qu'il ne l'utilisât) quand je l'ai appris en CM2^^


	3. Échec et mat

J'ai essayé les échecs mais je suis vite retourné à mes "petits chevaux"! Peut-être que Ron, après ce coup dur, fera de même^^

* * *

**« Échec et mat »**

Ron frisait la dépression nerveuse ! Pourquoi avait-il échoué, lui, joueur émérite longtemps invaincu ? Enfin, jusque-là... Il connaissait la réponse et il en avait honte :

« Comment j'ai pu commettre cette erreur de débutant ? Je sais bien, pourtant, qu'il ne faut jamais sous-estimer son adversaire ! »

Cette fois, il ne s'était pas méfié suffisamment quand elle lui avait proposé une partie. Il avait accepté, en se félicitant d'avance de sa victoire. Mais la partie fut plus corsée qu'il ne l'avait imaginé !

Son adversaire ne posa pas les yeux sur l'échiquier plus de deux ou trois fois, grand maximum. Le reste du temps elle regardait par la fenêtre. Ron se demandait comment elle pouvait jouer sans même être concentré un minimum. A la fin, victorieuse, elle lui adressa un sourire en coin. Ron dût se forcer pour la féliciter :

« Bien joué ! »

Après un raclement de gorge bien prononcé, il ajouta :

« Ce n'est pas que je suis mauvais perdant...mais...on pourrait garder ça entre nous ?

- Oui » _avait-elle dit distraitement en s'éloignant._

« Par Merlin, j'ai même gagné une partie grandeur nature, et il a fallu que je perde contre...Luna ».

* * *

Le pauvre...


	4. Tic tac tu craques

Voilà le quatrième! Rien que pour vous^^

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Tic, tac...tu craques ! **

Lors d'un contrôle, si c'était un professeur qui annonçait le temps, tout se passait bien pour Ron. IL pouvait s'appliquer à on devoir environ dix minutes d'affilées...pour ensuite flâner trente à quarante minutes, sa capacité de concentration étant très limitée. Mais, lorsque le professeur était remplacé par une horloge, rien n'allait plus !

A force de s'énerver contre tout les tic-tac possibles et inimaginables, il avait développé un sixième sens. Il connaissait par chœur le rythme binaire des secondes qui défilent, au point que son cœur battait parfois à l'unisson...avant qu'il n'écrabouille l'objet responsable de ce bruit.

Un jour, alors qu'il était en train de gratter sur sa feuille, le tic-tac d'une horloge vint lui compter une douce mélodie, mais cette mélodie le contraria. Il fixa intensément l'horloge d'un l'air contrarié.

Rogue, qui surveillait le devoir, lui demanda où était le problème :

« Le tic-tac de l'horloge n'est pas régulier. Il saute une seconde à chaque minute. Cette horloge nous vole 1 minute 30 de réflexion. On manque de temps !

- Ce n'est pas de temps dont vous manquez Weasley, c'est de matière grise ! »

Après réflexion, Ron haïssait plus Rogue que le tic-tac d'une horloge.

* * *

Merci à tous pour vos reviews :)


	5. Fêtes de Noël

Parce que je suis une adepte du chocolat et que Ron est pas mal gourmand non plus^^

* * *

**« Fêtes de Noël ! Quel cadeau idéal pour vos proches ? »** lut Ron à la une d'un journal.

La plaie ! Il essayait autant que possible d'oublier Noël et on le lui rappelait sans arrêt ! Il haïssait Noël, parce que justement, il n'avait jamais reçu le cadeau idéal.

De sa mère, il recevait toujours une écharpe ou un pull en laine. Esthétiquement, ce n'était pas le top ! Niveau confort, c'était affreux ! Le pull le démangeait et le faisait transpirer plus qu'il ne lui tenait chaud. Hermione ne se foulait pas trop non plus ! Elle lui offrait toujours un livre alors qu'elle savait bien que la lecture ne faisait pas partie de ses « dadas ». Ne parlons même pas d'Harry !

Bref, Noël n'était pas une fête qu'il portait dans son cœur.

Assis dans un fauteuil, il pria pour que L'œuffolie arrive vite – comprenez « œuf-folie » et pas œuf-au-lit. C'était de cette manière que les sorciers nommaient Pâques. Il pourrait alors se gaver de chocolat. Il se voyait déjà engloutir un œuf de Pâques gros comme lui lorsqu'Harry le sortit de sa rêverie :

« Qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir pour Noël ?

- CHOCOLAT ! » _brailla-t-il._

* * *

**Allez, sur ce, je m'en vais manger :)**

**PS : J'ai posté le second chapitre du Syndrome de la page blanche! )  
**

**Elmerlelephant**


	6. Je t'aime, un peu, beaucoup

**Attention, grosse révélation pour Ron dans ce drabble^^**

* * *

**« Je t'aime, un peu, beaucoup... »**

« Pâquerette à la noix ! » _pensa Ron_. C'était la douzième ou treizième fois qu'il faisait le test de la pâquerette – pratique moldue apprise par Harry. Il essayait ainsi de mesurer son amour pour Lavande. Le résultat était toujours le même : " pas du tout ". Si Ron continuait sur sa lancée, la pâquerette deviendrait vite une espèce en voie d'extinction !

Cela faisait quelques jours qu'il sortait avec Lavande. C'était un amour passionnel, fusionnel, un premier amour. Ron en étouffait tant il aimait Lavande. La première pâquerette en avait décidé autrement, la deuxième et la troisième aussi... Il tenta à nouveau le coup...mais rebelote :

« Saleté de fleur ! Tu comprends rien aux humains et aux sentiments...ni aux sentiments humains ! »

Il imaginait la réaction d'Hermione si elle le trouvait là, assis à injurier une pâquerette. Machinalement, il refit le test...mais il pensait encore à Hermione ! BINGO ! La révélation fut soudaine !

« Je retire ce que j'ai dit ! Tu lis en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, petite pâquerette ! J'aime...Hermione ! Je l'aime même **à la folie** ! »

* * *

**Mais pas pour nous :)**

**Merci pour vos messages qui me font très plaisir.**

**Elmerlelephant**


	7. Les travaux commencent

**Le suivant... :)**

* * *

**« Les travaux commencent ! »**

Poudlard, après la visite impromptue de l'IGMMP (Inspection Générale des Monuments Magiques Publics), était dans l'obligation de lancer des grands travaux pour respecter les nouvelles normes imposées par le Ministère. Si ces travaux n'étaient pas finis en temps voulu, le bâtiment fermerait ses portes et les élèves devraient s'inscrire dans une autre école.

Cette inspection – bizarrement – suivait de près un incident survenu à Poudlard qui avait été relaté dans plusieurs journaux. Dans les escaliers, une élève de deuxième année avait malencontreusement posé le pied sur une marche en mauvais état. Chute vertigineuse ! On ne l'avait réceptionnée que deux étages plus bas.

Tétanisée et au bord des larmes, elle n'avait pas reconnu son sauveur, mais elle le remercia chaleureusement dans la presse : « C'est mon héros ! Il m'a rattrapée au vol ! C'était...magique. Dommage ! J'étais trop choquée pour le reconnaître ! »

Dès le lendemain matin, afin de démasquer le fameux " héros ", les jeunes filles faisaient exprès de tomber, de déraper, de glisser... Malheureusement pour elles, Ron n'était pas matinal...

« Bon, finalement, _s'était dit Ron_, laissons le beau rôle à Harry ! Trop fatiguant d'être un héros ! »

* * *

**Le prochain arrivera dans deux semaines car je me concentre sur Syndrome de la page blanche...**

**Elmerlelephant **


	8. Régale toi mon chat

Cette anecdote est en partie tirée d'une histoire vraie! La personne m'ayant confié ce triste et pathétique incident de parcours préfère garder l'anonymat, et on comprend pourquoi^^

Ron aime manger (moi aussi), mais...

* * *

**« Régale-toi mon chat ! »**

Ron regarda avec dégoût le verre que lui tendait l'infirmière. Le liquide verdâtre qui le remplissait ne lui inspirait pas confiance.

« Ça ne devrait pas te poser de problème, tu viens d'ingurgiter du pâté pour chat ! Ce verre, c'est dans tes cordes ! » _se moqua Hermione._

Il mourait d'envie de riposter, mais ce n'était que justice. Il s'était moqué pendant des jours de la transformation d'Hermione en chat. Elle lui rendait la monnaie de sa pièce. Normal !

Rusard et Misteigne étaient en froid ! Afin de la reconquérir, Rusard avait dispatché de petites assiettes pleines de pâté à la dinde à des endroits stratégiques. Il avait fait son possible pour les dissimuler à la vue des élèves.

C'était sans compter sur Ron ! Il avait zappé le petit déjeuner, et, en découvrant l'assiette si généreusement garnie, il remercia la Fée Carabosse pour ce parfait timing. Il avait dévoré le tout, et quelques minutes plus tard, il s'était retrouvé avec quelques attributs du chat (queue, moustaches...).

Goyle et Crabbe firent leur entrée, eux aussi à moitié métamorphosés en chats.

« On reconnaît les morfales ! » _plaisanta Harry._

* * *

Voilà! J'espère que vous aurez apprécié ce drabble! Les autres viendront prochainement!

Elmerlelephant


	9. Vilain défaut

**Voilà une anecdote qui se situe bien avant que Ron arrive à Poudlard. **

* * *

**« Vilain défaut ! »**

Ron n'était pas parfait ! Depuis son plus jeune âge, il avait pris l'habitude d'écouter aux portes. Ses parents tâchaient de lui expliquer que ce n'était pas correct, mais il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Quand Molly lui tombait dessus, il se servait d'informations sur les jumeaux – acquises frauduleusement – pour s'en tirer sans trop de mal. Il dénonçait une des bêtises de ses frères – passée ou future – et Molly s'en allait en guerre, fouetter d'autres chats.

Fred et Georges jouèrent un sale tour à Ron pour exprimer leur colère. Ils patientèrent qu'il soit l'oreille collée à la porte pour réciter leur texte :

« Il le découvrira bien un jour qu'il a été adopté ! Ça se voit que c'est un faux roux ! »

Ron était descendu en pleurs ! Sa mère l'avait réconforté et les larmes de crocodiles avaient cessé.

Le soir, à table, les jumeaux furent privé de dessert. Ron avait dit pourquoi il était dans un pareil état et Molly avait sévit. Fred dit en douce à Ron :

« En plus d'être un fouineur, t'es un cafteur ! Pour sûr, t'es pas un Weasley !

- Mammaann ! »

* * *

**Merci pour vos commentaires!**


	10. Bon dodo doudou

**Parce que tout le monde a besoin un jour ou l'autre d'un doudou, qu'il soit chiffon ou peluche...**

* * *

**« Bon dodo Doudou ! »**

Comme beaucoup, Ron avait eu un Doudou, qu'il avait appelé...Doudou. Il faisait un cirque pas possible quand il retrouvait Doudou, tout beau tout propre sur son oreiller :

« Mais il a plus mon odeur...

- Non, maintenant il sent bon ! » _ripostait sa maman._

Quand Ron apprenait des choses, il les confiait tout de suite à Doudou, car il savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Il le trimbalait partout, qu'il vente ou qu'il neige. Ron et Doudou, une grande histoire d'amour !

Ses frères s'amusaient à lui faire croire que des monstres venaient dans sa chambre la nuit et ils trouvèrent logique de faire croire pareil idioties à Ginny. Elle n'arrivait plus à dormir, trop terrifiée par les histoires des jumeaux. Ron, un soir, avait entendu sa petite sœur pousser un cri d'effroi, signe qu'elle venait encore de faire un cauchemar. Sur la pointe des pieds, il était allé – armé de Doudou – dans sa chambre. De la voir si apeurée et les larmes aux yeux, il lui avait tendu son doudou :

« Il te protégera comme il me protège ! Il protège les gens que j'aime et...de toute façon...il dit que je ronfle trop ! »

* * *

:)


	11. Qui aime bien châtie bien

Le grand retour d'Elmer l'éléphant^^ Pour la reprise, un drabble plus sombre que les précédents mais avec toujours une petite pointe d'humour...

* * *

**« Qui aime bien châtie bien...»**

...et, au vu du châtiment infligé à Ron par les jumeaux, ils devaient sacrément l'aimer. Ron avait parfois des envies de meurtre. A chaque repas familial, Fred et Georges ressortaient du placard de vieilles anecdotes sur lui. Ils étaient d'extraordinaires orateurs et ils contaient les histoires comme personne. Le public était toujours conquis !

Une fois, alors que Georges commençait une histoire, Fred – déjà mort de rire – s'étouffa avec un noyau de cerise. Ron vit dans le malheur de son frère une chance de marchander. Il ne laissa pas aux autres le temps de réagir. Placé en un temps record derrière son frère, il lui dit :

_« Je te sauve, si vous arrêter de me ridiculiser ! Fais oui de la tête, ou je te laisse crever comme un chacal ! »_

Fred avait acquiescé et, après avoir retrouvé son souffle, il avait dit à Ron d'un air de chenapan : _« Pour ce repas-là, t'es tranquille, mais au prochain, on te met la misère ! »._

Ron aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que son frère ait eu raison. Seulement, Fred ne connu pas d'autres repas...


End file.
